Call of duty Ghosts Misja 6 "Legendy nigdy nie umierają"
'"Legendy nigdy nie umierają" '- szósta misja kampanii Call of duty Ghosts. Cofamy się 12 lat wcześniej, kiedy to Rorke był przywódcą Duchów. Misję zaczynamy w śmigłowcu. Wyskakujemy i walczymy także z Federacją tak jak w innych misjach. Jest dzień. Jeżdżą czołgi i niektóre rzeczy się palą. Caracas jest stolicą Wenezueli i jest dość sporym miastem. Wbiegamy do zniszczonego budynku. Wchodzimy na górę po ruinach. Jest z nami Ajax którego w końcu zabije Rorke. Widzimy punkt kontrolny Federacji. Jeżdżą tu ciężarówki i jest dużo wrogich żołnierzy. Nagle nasi rozpoczynają ostrzał i wszystkie ciężarówki wybuchają, a jedna nietknięta zablokowała się na bramie. My tylko musimy ostrzelać trochę żołnierzy wroga. Schodzimy na dół kiedy już zabiliśmy wszystkich żołnierzy Federacji i teraz musimy się tylko zająć ciężarówką. Wchodzimy po drabinie na dach i widzimy wroga który zamyka właśnie klapę od wyrzutni. Wróg nas zobaczył prawie nas postrzelił z pistoletu, ale my byliśmy szybsi i wbiliśmy mu nóż w szyję i wrzucilimśmy im granata do ciężarówki. Zjeżdżamy po wyrzutni na drugą stronę, a ona wyjechała do przodu i cała załoga tej ciężarówki zginęła od naszego granata. Idziemy po ulicy z wrogami i ich zabijamy. Mamy się zająć kolejną wyrzutnią. Kiedy podchodzimy do wyrzutni i jesteśmy od niej co najmniej 2 metry to ona wybucha i odrzuca nas z 8 metrów do tyłu. Leżymy na ziemi. Nic nam się poważnego nie stało. Bierzemy hełm i Rorke pomaga nam wstać. Biegniemy do przodu. Nagle z oddali widzimy że płynie do nas wielka fala wody. Skręcamy na prawo. Od tamtąd też nas zalewa i przy okazji jeszcze z tyłu. Cała ulica jest już w wodzie, ale w płytkiej. Wchodzimy do budynku na lewo. Poziom wody ciągle się podnosi. Jest już nam do ramion. Wchodzimy na górę po małym wodospadzie. Tam jest jeszcze płytko ale poziom wody błyskawicznie się podniósł. Płyniemy do przodu. Wchodzimy przez drzwi do innego pomieszczenia gdzie jest trochę płyciej. Skręcamy na prawo i wbiegamy na schody. Tam na szczęście nie ma wody i możemy chwilę odpocząć. Merrick mówi do Rorke'a "Chyba powinniśmy odpuścić. Ten dupek zatopił to przeklęte miasto, zabijając połowę swoich ludzi". A Rorke odpowiada mu "I połowę naszych. Jesteśmy Duchami Merrick. Wykonamy misję". Wchodzimy po schodach jeszcze wyżej, Merrick i Rorke jeszcze chwilę rozmawiają i nagle budynek zaczyna się trząść. Wychodzimy drzwiami na balkon i widzimy dużo żołnierzy Federacji. Rorke mówi, że zaczynamy na nasz znak i zaczynamy. Strzelamy się chwilę z Federacją i nagle przelatuje obok nas helikopter z dowódcą Federacji Diego Almagro. Kiedy zabijemy wszystkich wrogów to powierzchnia na której się znajdujemy zaczyna się zawalać i spadamy na dół do wody. Prąd nas niesie wzdłuż zniszczonego miasta. Pełno aut pływa w wodzie. Cała ulica jest zalana. Chwilę tak płyniemy z prądem i nagle Rorke łapie nas za rękę do siebie. Jesteśmy w jakimś budynku. Mamy tylko nóż. Rorke mówi nam żebyśmy szybko weszli pod wodę bo żołnierz Federacji tu idzie. Rorke bierze go z pod wody i dusi. Weszliśmy do następnego pomieszczenia i Rorke wziął stamtąd siekierę. Wchodzimy pod wodę. Idziemy w lewo do drzwi. My zabijamy jednego żołnierza wbijając mu nóż w nogę, a następnie w szyję, a Rorke zabił drugiego siekierą. Rorke odsunął przeszkodę blokującą nam przejście w dół i poszliśmy na lewo po schodach. Wychodzimy z budynku i biegniemy po zniszczonych rzeczach, potem po przejściu. Skaczemy na drugą część przejścia i wchodzimy do zniszczonego budynku. W następnym pokoju budynku było kilku żołnierzy Federacji, a my ich szybko zastrzeliliśmy. Przechodzimy do kolejnego pomieszczenia i wchodzimy po schodach na kolejny balkon. Tam jest dużo żołnierzy Federacji których musimy zabić i śmigłowiec z Diego Almagro. Rorke niszczy mur będący przeszkodą i wskakujemy do na parter. Idziemy po zniszczonym budynku i zeskakujemy na dół, bo tam było takie urwane przejście. Zeskakujemy do wody, wychodzimy z budynku, i na dworze jest pełno żołnierzy Federacji. Musimy oczywiście wszystkich pozabijać i helikopter z naszym celem (Diego Almagro) znowu ucieka, a nam zostawił swoje wojska. Federacja nie ma przy sobie wody, tylko my mamy. Kiedy zabijemy wszystkich wrogów to wychodzimy z wody i idziemy do góry po zniszczonych budynkach. Znowu wskakujemy do wody w której znajduje się Merrick. Jesteśmy w ruinach jakiegoś budynku, a Federacja jest w innych ruinach naprzeciwko nas. Autobus uderzył w ruinę co nam odblokowało przejście i mogliśmy iść dalej zabijać Federację. Przeszliśmy po autobusie i weszliśmy do parkingu wypełnionego częściowo wodą. Federacji nie brakuje i musimy ją zabijać. Dalej jest jeszcze więcej Federacji bedącej już w miejscu bez wody. Kiedy pozabijamy wszystkich to wchodzimy do budynku bez wody i przebiegamy przez budynek i rozwalamy drzwi. Helikopter z Almagro już miał odlatywać, ale my doskoczyliśmy. Merrick bił się z dwoma wrogami. Jednego zastrzeliliśmy strzelając mu z pistoletu pod brodę. Chcieliśmy strzelić w Almagro, ale on nas dorwał. Uderzył nas pięścią i upadliśmy. Rorke i Merrick pozabijali wszystkich innych został tylko Almagro. Chciał w nas strzelić z pistoletu, ale Rorke go złapał od tyłu za szyję i zaczęli się bić. Almagro wygrywał bo rzucił Rorke'a na ziemię i chciał do niego strzelić. Ale my podnieśliśmy pistolet i go nim zabiliśmy. Spadaliśmy helikopterem na dół. Obudziliśmy się w śmigłowcu, kilka sekund później. Zlatywaliśmy na dół wszystko się niszczyło, ale my złapaliśmy się za kable, a Rorke za drabinę. Rorke złapał się za naszą rękę. Ciągle nas cofało dalej. Nagle wszystko się rozwaliło puściliśmy Rorke'a bo inaczej by nas rozerwało na strzępy i Rorke wpadł do wody z kawałkiem śmigłowca. I wróciliśmy do teraźniejszości, czyli do końca poprzedniej misji. Elias mówi nam tylko, że podjął najtrudniejszą decyzję w swoim życiu. I misja się kończy. Data: 8 lipca 2014 Wtorek thumb|Intro przed misją. Godzina: 12:46 Miejsce: Caracas, Stolica Federacji, Wenezuela Postać grywalna: Elias Walker Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Misje z Call of duty Ghosts